


How to get your child to stop crying (a guide by Toto Wolff)

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Silly, Supermarket adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Jack will not stop crying in the supermarket. Susie is stressed. Toto tries to cheer his son up.(Based on an adorable video of a man and his child in the supermarket)





	How to get your child to stop crying (a guide by Toto Wolff)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> So I saw this last night and I thought it was so cute I had to write it. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/LADbible/videos/3249008245146343/

Toto  is bored . Bored. Bored. Bored. 

He's at the supermarket with Susie and little Jack is in the trolley, crying. Earlier in their trip around Tescos Jack had wanted some sweets and Susie had said no. Hence a 'meltdown' had happened. 

Jack was crying as loud as he could and Susie was looking stressed and tired. 

"Jack please stop crying. Please. You can have something at the checkout." Susie looked at him  pleadingly . 

But Jack kept crying. He  was bored and frustrated and wanted to go home. 

Toto sighed and looked at his wife. "Sue? Take the trolley?" 

"Why?" Susie looked  thoroughly fed up at this point. 

"I'll take Jack." Toto says  softly , lifting his crying son out of the trolley. "You finish shopping." 

Susie gives him a grateful smile. "You sure you'll be okay?" 

"Positive." Toto gives her a smile. "Go on." 

Susie nods and pushes the trolley down the isle. 

Toto looks at his crying son. "Hey Jack, I know this is boring but do you want to have some fun?"

Jack pauses in his crying, looking curious. 

Toto grins at him. "Come on." 

* * *

Toto walks down the isle, a Power Ranger mask on his face as he bounces his son on his hip. 

Jack giggles  happily and pulls at the mask. 

"Noooooo!" Toto puts on a devastated voice, "you can't reveal a Power Ranger's identity!" 

Jack grins at him, laughing. 

An old lady in the isle raises her eyebrow at him. 

"What? My son is happy." He shrugs, taking Jack down the isle. 

* * *

Jack is now on the floor looking up at his father as he hands him some gift wrap. 

"Time to duel!" Toto says  dramatically , holding out his own roll of gift wrap. 

He pretends to sword fight with little Jack, waving the gift wrap around and pretending to stab him. 

"I have defeated you!" Toto grins in triumph, making Jack look at him  curiously . 

Toto picks him up, laughing. He kisses his head. "Come on...." 

* * *

Toto puts his son on the floor and kicks a ball down the isle, watching as Jack crawls after it. 

Another shopper gives him a look. Toto grins at them. 

* * *

Toto holds Jack and walks down an isle, Jack is  happily babbling away at him. 

Suddenly  Toto sees something on the shelf. 

"Oh my...Jack...lets give Mummy a surprise..." Toto grins, grabbing the item and then running for a trolley. 

* * *

Susie is in the soup isle,  tiredly putting stuff into her trolley when she hears Toto call her name. 

"Susie...Susie!" 

"What?" Susie asks, turning round. She puts a hand over her eyes at what she sees. 

Toto is coming towards her  proudly. Jack is sat in a trolley filled with paddling pool balls looking happy. 

"Oh my god...Toto." Susie feels her face flush with embarrassment but Toto  merely smiles at her. 

"Look how happy he is!" Toto points to Jack. "He's wiggling, look!" 

Susie looks and sees that Jack is bouncing  happily in the trolley,  randomly throwing the balls. 

"Well, at least he's stopped crying." Susie snorts, a grin on her face. 

Toto smiles at her.

"How you didn't get kicked out I don't know." Susie shakes her head, amusement in her eyes. 

"Well Jack is happy and you're happy, so I call that a win." Toto shrugs. 

Susie nods. "Come on, lets go pay now." 

* * *

"Right. How are we doing this?" Toto looks at Susie. 

"You got us into this. You're getting us out." Susie folds her arms. 

Toto sighs and looks at the trolley full of balls he has with him. They had bought them for Jack in the end. 

He picks up the balls and begins to put them into the back of the car one by one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
